1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to articles of personal adornment and more particularly is directed to decorative sunglasses having design related earrings or pendants suspended from the ends of the temple members extending behind the ears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large and ornate earrings and pendants are popular as relatively inexpensive costume jewelry as accessories for summer wear at beach resorts, on cruises, at sporting events and the like. The wearing of large ear pendants, while attractive and fashionable, usually requires pierced ear lobes in order to avoid the discomfort and annoyances of the alternate form of clip attachment. Also, it is often desirable to remove the earrings while swimming and diving which presents the risk of loss or misplacement.